


Family Phone Plan

by viviandeluca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Bucky, Bucky and Steve are constantly having sex, Captain America's Shield - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Chatting & Messaging, Clint's wife is non existant, Domestic Avengers, Everyone loves each other okay lots of love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nat and Tony are basically mom and dad, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Scott and Peter are partners in crime, Sexual Tension, T'Challa loves chai tea, Tea, Vision doesn't get slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviandeluca/pseuds/viviandeluca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony forces everyone to communicate only through monitored texting and group chats and the Avengers family soon realizes that everyone has something hide. They literally have the worst family phone plan on the face of the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vision & Wanda

**Author's Note:**

> I just viewed Civil War and adored it, but I'm sort of twisting some of the political outcomes and pretending that a year from the events in Civil War, the Avengers will be back living together again (at peace with the government). Give me other pairings between characters I haven't already paired and I will write them in :)

Vision: It srems thst my fngrs arw too big fir thus electrpnoc 

Wanda: You're training with Tony today, correct? Ask him to enlarge your keyboard. Or better yet, just throw the phone at him and tell him that we all live in the same stupid building. These phones are tedious. 

Vision: These phones cost a fucking lot and I think we will find them to be extremely helpful and easier than running around and shouting when some people need to sleep. 

Wanda: Tony, I'm not an idiot. Give Vis his phone back and please note that I can always send you plummeting through the floor if you need to speak with someone on a different floor. I think you'd find it more thrilling than texting. Just ask Vis how fun that is. 

Vision: My keyboard has been enlarged to be more easily accessed when the need to text arises. May I remind you, Ms. Maximoff that you have assured me that you will never send anyone through the floors again. 

Wanda: I'm just messing with Tony; don't worry Vis. Again, I'm sorry about that. I really regret hurting you and I suppose I may have overreacted a smidge that day. 

Vision: No harm done, Ms. Maximoff. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Anyways, I am using this device in the hopes that I will not come through your bedroom walls again unannounced. It is a splendid precautionary measure to ensure that I do not intrude your privacy. I hope that you are not still upset about this morning. 

Wanda: Firstly, for the love of Thor, can you just call me Wanda? Secondly, you can always just knock. 

Vision: I think that my excitement to tell you about my dreams has clouded my judgement when approaching the area that you reside in. 

Wanda: Really Vis? You're going to blame this on EMOTIONS? That's rich. 

Vision: I am confused. I am not rich. Mr. Stark is rich and shares his wealth for the betterment of the Avengers. 

Wanda: Oh my Loki. Just forget about it. I'll explain figure of speech another day, maybe before we cover sarcasm. 

Vision: Does this mean you are still upset over this morning? 

Wanda: I am not upset with you, Vis. I just hadn't quite expected a man in a cape to float in while I was getting dressed. Not outside my dreams, that is. 

Vision: You dream of this often?

Wanda: Oh sweet Sif. I don't mean I dream about you! I mean, sometimes I guess. But not like that. I mean... Ugh. Now I'm totally going to dream about this tonight, aren't I?

Vision: I hope that I am productive in your future dreams, Wanda. 

Wanda: Unfortunately, if I know myself well enough, you might be more than productive. 

Vision: Is there anything else I can assist you with outside of your dreams? I apologize but Mr. Wilson is shouting obscene things about the two of us and I feel the need to put him in his place. 

Wanda: Ignore Sam, he thinks everyone is having sex because he's bored and isn't getting any. 

Vision: I do not understand. 

Wanda: ...Just punch him real hard and tell him that teasing isn't nice. 

Vision: I will not cause unnecessary harm unless I feel threatened. I may however remind him that you view me as a platonic ally. 

Wanda: Well goodness, I believe we're at least friends! I've never even heard the term "platonic ally". You make us sound like stone statues or something. 

Vision: I have informed Mr. Wilson about our friendship. May I ask you a brief question about slang? It seems that Mr. Wilson is now shouting things that I do not have registered in my system. 

Wanda: I guess so. 

Vision: What does the term "fuck buddies" mean? Humans often use buddies as a term of endearment involving friendship. Though, there are many meanings involved with the curse word. Is this a term that is used to described friends? 

Wanda: Tell Sam to get some manners. 

Vision: He has requested that I inform you of the fact that I go red while talking to you. He says humans blush when they are interested in a companion. 

Wanda: Vis... You're literally red. How about you continue with training and let Sam know that I'll find him for a chat later? 

Vision: Couldn't you just text him?


	2. Tony & Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is approaching and "mom" and "dad" start to talk about a new bet going around the tower.

Tony: Have you seen our friendly Spiderkid anywhere around today? 

Nat: Yeah, he was borrowing a pair of headphones and an SD card for his phone. 

Tony: He already has a phone! 

Nat: Ours are more expensive though; he’s a teenager, Tony. 

Tony: Wait. I didn’t buy any headphones for the team. The only pair here is the one I was developing for Wanda’s christmas present, FIND THAT KID!

Nat: I’m not the idiot who let a spider in the tower. You can go find him. Also, awe, you're making our witch a present? 

Tony: Don’t make this weird. 

Nat: I’m about to cry, that’s so sweet. 

Tony: No you’re not; you don’t cry. 

Nat: Are you making me one? Am I special too? ♡♡

Tony: If you stop making fun of me then yes, I am. But I’m seconds from smashing it to the floor. 

Nat: Does that mean it’s delicate? Like your heart… ♡

Tony: It’s in my hands Natasha! I could break it right now. 

Nat: Can I come see it? 

Tony: Christmas isn’t for a week, of course you can’t see it. Have you never celebrated Christmas before? You can’t bend the rules. 

Nat: No, I haven’t really. And wow sorry Tony, I didn’t realize you had a Santa Complex. 

Tony: Oh. Well then you better get excited because I’m going to make this the best Christmas you’ll ever have. 

Nat: I don’t really see the importance of holidays but if you say so. 

Tony: There’s no need to wound me, Natasha. Shut up and get in the Christmas spirit. 

Nat: Don’t tell me to shut up unless you want me to march my way to your office and steal my present. 

Tony: You wouldn’t.

Nat: I am a highly trained Russian spy who didn’t waste time on any holiday breaks. Of course I would. 

Tony: Just find the Spiderkid and tell him nicely that I need those headphones back. They block out sound and are programmed to help Wanda focus on her powers. That way no one goes through the floor again. 

Nat: I heard that was on purpose. 

Tony: That’s how she gets a boy's attention I guess. 

Nat: You’re not saying...

Tony: It’s pretty obvious. He never stops talking about her. She has to find him at least a bit fascinating. 

Nat: He doesn’t even have male...I mean the working parts.

Tony: I don’t see how that would stop them. 

Nat: Located the kid; he’s on the fifth floor with Scott. They look like they’re scheming. 

Tony: They’ll listen to you, they both drool when you enter a room. 

Nat: I’m actually surprised by this. Spiderkid doesn’t have the hots for Steve? 

Tony: Spiderkid has the hots for everyone. I haven’t seen a more hormonal kid since I was a teenager. 

Nat: Way back in the dinosaur era? 

Tony: I think you’re referring to Steve. 

Nat: Headphones retrieved. Did you make them red, green and gold to be ironic or was it by chance? 

Tony: I may have used a certain synthetic humanoid for inspiration. 

Nat: Let’s all start a betting war on how long it takes them to be a couple. 

Tony: I guess we need someone to root for. Steve and Bucky are disgustingly happy, so they aren’t fun to mess with anymore. 

Nat: I agree. Other than Clint pining over Scott, I don’t think anyone else are candidates for a hooking up bet. 

Tony: Does this mean we’re too old to be bet on? 

Nat: Are you kidding? I’m still hot as fuck. I just spend so much time taking care of half the family here and I don’t have time for romance. 

Tony: I spend more time taking care of everyone. Don’t be ridiculous. I’m also not too hard to look at, thank you very much. 

Nat: Whatever. You can play Dad and I’ll play Mom. See? Now we can equally take care of the family. 

Tony: Can I tell Spiderkid he’s adopted?

Nat: Don’t crush our son’s dreams already. 

Tony: Five minutes as my wife and you’re already nagging me. 

Nat: Trained. Russian. Spy. 

Tony: Fine. We'll play this your way then. 

Nat: Update; our son commented on my ass. I am not impressed. 

Tony: Five minutes of being a mother and you've already thrown the kid through a window!

Nat: How do you know he went through the window?

Tony: He texted me on the way down. 

Nat: I hate technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Peter/Scott scheming. I like the idea of a friendship between them because Scott is so immature and they both love Steve. I know that my portrayal of the characters is very lighthearted but I want them all to be happy, fluffy and domestic. So please accept my apology for butchering the characters.


	3. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Peter are on a secret mission inside the Avengers Tower and are rudely interrupted.

Peter: The Spider is in the Drain Pipe 

Scott: Your code name can't be your superhero name. You use your superhero name to save people, not to steal things!

Peter: But... ugh fine.

Scott: How about something like The Cape?

Peter: I don't wear a cape though...

Scott: That's why no one would suspect you!

Peter: Scott... Tony can access these texts whenever he wants. Our names are on the plan. 

Scott: WHY WOULD YOU SAY MY NAME? YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!

Peter: Oh my Loki. Calm down Insect. 

Scott: No. It's too late. You've ruined a perfect code name and given out my real name. 

Peter: How was Insect a good code name? Your superhero name is Ant-man! Ants! Are! Insects!

Scott: Shut up and grab the Secret Weapon.

Peter: Why wouldn't we name the target something more inconspicuous? Secret Weapon makes us sound like real criminals and is even more incriminating.

Scott: I try and have one cool mission with a kid who can swing from building to building, and he turns out to be a twat.

Steve: You realize that you're in group chat right now, correct?

Tony: Language, Scott.

Scott: Fuck. 

Tony: What are you stealing? I swear to god, if it's another Christmas present...

Steve: How do you exit out of group chats. I hate these notifications. Every time I click the "x" button, it just goes away until you message again.

Tony: I'll be over in your room in a minute to fix it, Steve.

Steve: Oh... That's not a good idea. Bucky's over.

Tony: Do you and Bucky EVER take a break? I can't even go down your hall anymore! 

Peter: Secret Weapon acquired! 

Peter: Wait how did they get in the chat...

Peter: Shit. 

Tony: Language!

Peter: Well this has been fun, see you folks some other time. Scott's in the bathroom on the second floor, heads up.

Scott: WHY DID YOU SELL ME OUT? You're the worst partner in crime ever!

Scott: Fine then. Spiderfreak stole Cap's shield. 

Steve: Wait what?

Steve: Then what the hell did Bucky and I just...

Tony: Oh sweet Sif, do not finish that sentence.

Scott: We swapped it. The shield is popular on eBay. 

Steve: Get back here Spiderboy!

Peter: Is it really that hard to just say Spiderman... Really? 

Peter: Oh dear, look at that time. I think I hear Aunt May calling me for dinner...

Steve: Nice try Spiderboy. Get your butt down to my hall right now and give it back. I'm not fighting crime with this plastic while you go sledding with my shield. 

Scott: How did you know that's what we were planning on doing?

Steve: You guys are both children. What else would you do with it?

Tony: Kinky stuff apparently. 

Scott: Now, now Tony. Don't kink-shame the poor guys. They have a lot of things to catch up on. Sex has drastically changed since the last time they horizontally tangoed. 

Peter: Horizontal tango? Scott where in the world did you even get that from?

Scott: My daughter learned it at school. Is that not what kids use now?

Steve: This conversation isn't about me. It's about my shield. Give it back. 

Peter: Fine, it's in the lobby. The Cape, signing off!

Tony: That's literally the stupidest code name in the universe. You guys are pathetic. 

Scott: Who used to be a criminal? ME. I think that I know what I'm doing.

Tony: You tried to steal something while broadcasting it through a group chat. 

Scott: Touché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group chat thing just happened because I felt like Tony needed to comment on the language, and then I liked them bickering so... That happened.


	4. Steve & Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a result of Tony's teasing, Steve and Bucky are forced to bring up certain subjects...

Bucky: Steve are you awake?

Bottom: Yes. Care to explain why my contact name is suddenly different?

Bucky: Tony said that was your nickname around here. Is it okay?

Bottom: Tony is a pig who is trying to mess with you. Just ignore him whenever possible, please.

Bucky: What is so wrong about Bottom? Is it another reference to our age?

Steve: Unfortunately, this time Tony is referring to something other than our age.

Bucky: How bad can it be?

Steve: It's a sexual reference, Buck.

Steve: Tony thinks he has a clue to what we do in bed.

Bucky: Oh.

Steve: He thinks I'm on the bottom.

Bucky: What's so bad about being on the bottom?

Steve: Nothing, baby. He's just teasing us because he's jealous we have each other.

Bucky: Would you like me to explain our situation? Would that make you happier? He doesn't tease me.

Steve: As romantic as it would be having you explain to Tony that I'm on top, it's not that important. Though if you're looking to make a romantic gesture, getting your ass over to my room would be a good start.

Bucky: That depends. Are we in a romantic relationship?

Steve: What do you mean?

Bucky: When I started coming to your room at night, it's because I couldn't sleep. And then after Nat's sort-of-birthday party and I got really drunk, we started to get intimate. But we never discussed anything else from there on.

Steve: Oh, I guess I just figured we were together. Do you want to be together as a couple?

Bucky: I love you. And I know we don't talk a lot about feelings or anything, but I don't want to be anyone else's bottom.

Steve: You've always been quite the sweet talker, eh?

Steve: You know I love you too, Buck. We've both suffered enough to last a million lifetimes and I don't want to waste a moment without you.

Bucky: So we're together then? Like dating?

Steve: We're anything you want us to be. I'll be anything for you.

Bucky: Except the bottom.

Steve: If you develop Tony's sense of humor, I'm going to have to reconsider how much I love you.

Bucky: You would never. The other night when you were sleeping, you were mumbling about a wedding.

Steve: I did not.

Bucky: You love me so much you want to marry me.

Steve: Don't push your luck, Buck. Or else when we really get married, I’ll make Vision be your best man. 

Bucky: I’d even let a non-alcohol drinking synthezoid be my best man as long as I was by your side. 

Steve: Or beneath me?

Bucky: Now who has Tony's sense of humour? You always were a bit of a hypocrite. 

Steve: Oh sweet Loki, what has he done to us? Ten minutes ago, you didn't even know what bottom meant.

Bucky: I love you, Steve. I’m honoured you’d even dream about marrying me. I think one day we could though, right?

Steve: One day, we will do everything together. 

Bucky: Like me on top? 

Steve: James Buchanan Barnes. Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?

Bucky: Since we’re texting, I think you ought to blame my fingers. 

Steve: I think I could come up with a punishment involving your fingers, so don’t push it. 

Bucky: I thought you liked my fingers? You weren’t looking to punish them last night. 

Steve: I think it’s time you drop by my room. In fact, we should start sharing a room, now that we’re together and all. 

Bucky: I think I’d really love that. Just give me a minute to put on some clothes. 

Steve: That seems a little pointless seeing as how you won’t need them very long. 

Bucky: I heard Tony going into Nat’s room and who knows when he’s going to come out. I think we’ve scarred him enough. 

Steve: Since when are Tony and Nat close? 

Bucky: Since they started bringing each other tea in the middle of the night and talking for hours. They don’t even do anything exciting. Last night they argued for two hours about whether or not Daredevil could take Jessica Jones. 

Steve: Jessica would kick his ass. 

Bucky: That’s what Nat said. Anyways, see in you a moment or two. 

Steve: I'll be waiting... Oh, and did I leave my shield in your room again? Remember to bring that. 

Bucky: I wouldn't dare forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be so innocent but then... I don't even know how this happened, oh my Loki. Sorry folks XD Also Bottom!Bucky is canon, pass it on.


	5. Natasha & T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa keeps drinking all of Nat's tea and he somehow turns the argument against her.

Nat: I know it was you.

T'Cat: I don't know what you are referring to.

Nat: Don't push me, kitten. I know it was you, and if you don't apologize, I'm going to blow up. 

T'Cat: Accusing someone without proof is beneath you, Romanoff. 

Nat: Don't mess with an assassin, kitten. I've warned you twice now. If you don't fess up, I'm going to get my revenge. 

T'Cat: Maybe you should enlighten me on what you are accusing me of doing. I have some pride, Romanoff. Maybe you should acquire some too. 

Nat: I know you drank all of the chai tea. I found six half filled cups in your bedroom yesterday. You don't even drink the whole cup, you sick bastard. You just make another one with no regard to the cups you're wasting. 

T'Cat: I apologize for offending you with my tea drinking habits. If you would like, when I return to the Tower I can restock the tea. 

Nat: Too late; you've wasted perfectly good tea and left me weak without it. 

T'Cat: If you start claiming that your skills come solely from drinking tea, I'm going to have to question your reliability. 

Nat: Of course it doesn't, but tea is what gets me through the day and you drank the rest of my favourite. In one week!

T'Cat: With your and Tony's habits, I believe it's fair to assume that you two drink a lot more of it than I did. 

Nat: Tony doesn't drink tea; he drinks whiskey while I drink tea. 

T'Cat: If you guys drink together so often, then perhaps you could take this fight to him and he will buy you more tea. 

Nat: Don't turn this into anything about Tony and I. 

T'Cat: I've done no such thing; please leave me alone. I have real responsibilities and work to do. Go bother your boyfriend. 

Nat: He is not my boyfriend!

T'Cat: Okay, Romanoff. Bye now. 

Nat: I expect a fully stocked kitchen BURSTING with chai tea when you drop by for the next meeting. I'm serious you no-good, tea hogging cat. 

T'Cat: Very well, Romanoff. 

Nat: Do you have lots of chai tea in Wakanda? What if I just came to you and got some sooner?

T'Cat: As I said before, your boyfriend can get you some. 

Nat: What about the relationship between Tony and I implies romance? It's beginning to get offensive. Like I said, watch yourself kitten. 

T'Cat: Bucky told me that you guys spend your nights together. 

Nat: Since when are you all buddy-buddy with Barnes? He doesn't know anything, he's too in love with Steve to notice other people. 

T'Cat: Bucky and I talk often, I owed him an apology and that led to discovering mutual interests. He tries to be a good man, just as I do. 

Nat: Whatever, kitten. I'm going to bother my boyfriend. 

Nat: Fuck I mean Tony. 

Nat: He's not my boyfriend. I hate him like 24/7 and he's too immature. 

Nat: Fucking playboy philanthropist. 

Nat: He makes the tea too hot and he never asks if I actually want him in my bedroom at night. 

Nat: Not that he ever comes into my bed.

Nat: He sits on the floor, because we're not together and it would be weird if he was in my bed. 

T'Cat: This chat has been lovely but my assistant has just informed me that my chai tea is finished brewing. I am also a leader, so I have really issues to attend to. As I have mentioned before. Goodbye Romanoff. 

Nat: UGH!

Nat: Fine, be that way. 

Nat: I have important things to attend to as well. Trained assassin, remember?

Nat: I could show up and kill you if I felt like it. 

Nat: Shit can I be arrested for saying that to a world leader?

Nat: Whatever. Bye kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept: Bucky and T'Challa being friends. 
> 
> Also I feel like he would visit often unannounced and do the most annoying shit like drink all the tea and then fade out of the picture and go back to Wakanda without anyone knowing he was there.


	6. Group Chat #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision asks for help regarding a distracting Wanda but Natasha and Tony get in a fight that leads to terrible advice.

Vision: I believe Wanda is upset with me. 

Tony: Oh? I don’t know if I can really help with that…

Vision: You are my creator. Will you not provide assistance? 

Tony: Aw, asking your old man for advice now? 

Nat: Oh please, Tony stop. 

Vision: I am confused. 

Nat: Ignore Tony, hun. 

Tony: Don’t listen to your mother. What do you need help with? 

Vision: Interesting. I am afraid that I have offended Wanda by telling her that she distracts me. 

Nat: You called a girl distracting and expected what response exactly?

Vision: Is that not a compliment? Her presence distracts my system. 

Tony: Do you have feelings Vision?

Nat: You can't just ask a synthazoid if they have feelings. 

Tony: He's my son!

Nat: I thought I was the mom here.

Tony: No but he's my son first. You're like the evil stepmother.

Nat: I might actually become a widow if you ever call me evil again. 

Tony: Was that a threat to kill me, baby?

Vision: I apologize for causing an argument. Perhaps I should go and explain myself to Wanda. 

Tony: Don't worry about it, Vision. It isn't your fault. What are you going to tell Wanda though?

Vision: That she is a pleasant distraction to my system. 

Nat: Stop referring to yourself as a system, it's weird.

Vision: I believe I may have feelings. I am overcome by distraction around Wanda. 

Tony: So you've got a crush then. I'm not sure if I should feel sick or excited. 

Nat: Neither. You're supposed to help the poor kid. Crushes are evil, soul sucking demons. 

Vision: Is this dangerous? Am I contaminated by this crush? Can either one of you define crush?

Tony: Calm down Vision, she's kidding. Obviously someone has a crush and her name rhymes with Cat. 

Nat: I do not. 

Vision: Should I alert Wanda of this contamination?

Nat: Why does everyone think I have a crush? 

Tony: Because you've been especially irritating lately, like a love struck teenage girl. You made me coffee this morning for goodness sake! You don't even drink coffee!

Nat: Humph. There was no tea left and the pot was full, I was trying to be respectful. 

Tony: Sure you were. I think you're just in love. 

Vision: Is a crush love? Do I love Wanda? I am lost. 

Nat: Everyone needs to stop obsessing about my feelings and focus on themselves. Why is no one bothering Clint? He's been giving Scott archery lessons every day in the past two weeks. No one bothers texting him, asking him about his grabbing hands all over the Insect as he straightens his shooting pose. 

Tony: Ew, thanks for the image. 

Nat: I think that I'm unwanted in this situation, I should go. I have better things to do than play your childish games. 

Tony: No one asked for you to join in anyways. Fine then, leave. 

Nat: You are SUCH a child! 

Tony: I'M the child? You're the one who's gotten soft over some crush! Who is the lucky guy anyways? Please tell me it isn't the Insect or Clint.

Nat: Clint is my friend and the Insect is annoying. He keeps borrowing my car without asking. 

Vision: I'm going to let Wanda know my findings. 

Nat: Have fun, Vis.

Tony: Yep, good luck buddy. 

Tony: Wait what are you telling her, again?

Tony: Vision? 

Nat: Something about feelings or whatever.

Tony: Oh good then. You should follow his lead and let your crush know your feelings already. Then go back to the commanding and badass Nat. 

Nat: You are infuriating. I am always badass. 

Tony: Ooh, I'm so scared. Are you going to attack me with a cup of nicely brewed coffee?

Nat: Tony Fucking Stark. If you want a war between us, send one more stupid message. I dare you to. 

Tony: Daredevil could take down Jessica Jones. 

Tony: Nat?

Tony: I'm kidding. Answer me please?

Tony: Baby? 

Tony: Fake-wife?

Tony: Evil stepmother? 

Tony: Kidding again. 

Tony: Hey, do you know Spiderkid is here today? There's weird scratching outside my window. 

Tony: Shit. 

Tony: I swear to Thor, if you try and murder me in my own bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vision... And Tony. Will he survive Nat's wrath? Tomorrow I will be posting a conversation between Vision and Wanda that may or may not be the most awkward convo Wanda has ever had. Then more stucky, I promise! And maybe an update on poor Tony. 
> 
> Really though, would Jessica or Matt win a fight? Just curious :D Might bring them in later ;)


	7. Vision & Wanda #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision thought "Dad" was giving him advice when really he was just arguing with Nat. Now the poor sythnazoid is just trying to work out his feelings. Also I am extremely Scarlet Vision trash so please just forgive me XD

Vision: Wanda, I recently have discovered something very relevant to our relationship. 

Wanda: Vis, it's three in the morning... I need to sleep. 

Vision: This will only take a moment of your time. It is adamant that I tell you of my predicament right away. 

Wanda: What is so bad that you need to tell me so early in the morning?

Vision: I have a crush. 

Wanda: Oh... Well that is certainly... I didn't even realize that you could develop those types of emotions. 

Vision: Yes. I have discovered that I may have emotions as well. I was very surprised. 

Wanda: Well surprise is an emotion so I suppose that's expected. Could you please elaborate on how this involves me?

Vision: I love you, Wanda. 

Wanda: Excuse me? Scott, did you steal Vision's phone again?

Vision: Tony has informed me that I have a crush on you. I am in love.

Wanda: Oh shit, it is you. Vis... I don't even know how to explain this. Having a crush is fairly different from being in love. Tony is an idiot.

Vision: I am afraid that I may have misinterpreted Tony. He was arguing with Ms. Romanov.

Wanda: Well that makes a lot of sense... Tony is preoccupied in wooing Nat with his terrible arguing skills. Don't rely on him for advice. 

Vision: You are not angry with me?

Wanda: I'm... intrigued.

Vision: I do not know how to handle this crush. It is overwhelmingly distracting.

Wanda: Ah, so that is why you called me distracting... Glad we cleared that up.

Wanda: I'm just a tad afraid to ask why you have feelings for me?

Vision: You understand me, you keep me company, you are powerful and yet still graceful. I believe you are the most beautiful person I have ever met.

Wanda: Well that was slightly unexpected. Thank you, Vis. A lot of people here try and dance around me but you treat me like I'm somebody instead of a weapon or a threat. That really means something to me.

Vision: I would never dance around you, Wanda. Only ever with you.

Wanda: You develop emotions one day and the next day you're already Shakespeare.

Vision: I have felt for you for longer than day.

Wanda: I apologize, that wasn't what I meant.

Wanda: Hey Vis, can I ask you something sort of strange?

Vision: You may ask me anything.

Wanda: Well, do you think it would be wrong if I had... feelings for you too?

Vision: I would expect it would be quite normal, humans have many feelings and tend to feel something for everyone.

Wanda: Well to be more specific; feelings that may be similar to your own. I don't know when or how but I tend to find myself breathless when you are around.

Vision: Are you okay? Should I be concerned with your health?

Wanda: No! Gosh. I mean I like you. Vision I have a stupid crush on you.

Wanda: Well this is not how I wanted this to happen. Oh my Sif! I'm really great at messing up everything, aren't I?

Vision: I hadn't realized anyone could feel that way for me.

Wanda: I hadn't really realized either until recently.

Vision: Do you think that we could spend more time together now?

Wanda: Is this you asking me on a date? Because I'm still avoiding leaving the tower for a while to ease Tony's heart. I'm also still not ready to face people yet.

Vision: I understand, Wanda. I only need your company to be happy. We do not need to leave to enjoy our time together.

Wanda: Honestly, Vision? I would love nothing more than to spend time with you. Thank you for understanding and just for treating me as a person.

Vision: Always, Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you, I'm massive Scarlet Vision trash. My heart beats for them folks. 
> 
> I am SO sorry that I haven't posted in forever, but I was so uninspired and I graduate in less than a month so I've had no time.


End file.
